


Drink It 'til The Last Drop.

by Renasy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beer kink, Blasto Beer, Bottom!Shepard, DLC: citadel, I really tried, I tried to make porn, M/M, Masturbation, Shepard's appartment, Top!Kaidan, bad flirty lines, play with bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last beer, the last one from Earth. Alien’s beers were a little distasteful. So, when Kaidan took it and got the top off, Shepard almost tackled him, stole it and nursed it on Kaidan disbelief. They started to fight over the beer, but not in a serious way with punches and kicks, no, they were fighting in a particularly and hot way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It 'til The Last Drop.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a girl saying, her OTP was Kaidan and alcohol. Then, music played in my head, with Garrus singing “damn right, ahooou, damn right” (mass effect poops), that’s how this fan fiction was created. I know, I sucked with porn.  
> (This work is unbeta'ed and has frequently corrections by the author itself to provide a better and fluid reading)
> 
> Customize Shepard: Jay Shepard, earth born, Torfan. Paragade:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdpwv7UqL61rdqatjo1_500.png  
> http://yggatv.tumblr.com/image/49501674585

It was the last beer in the fridge, the **last** one from _Earth_. Alien’s beers were a little distasteful.  
So, when Kaidan took it and got the top off, Shepard almost tackled him, stole it and nursed it on his disbelief.   
Yes, the Commander could be really childish, and the L2 liked this easy going side of him. He was cute and opened (in all the sense of the term).   
He could stay there and stare as an idiotic lover his man; but not this time. He stole his Canadian beer! And the last one!

“Hey, Shepard. If you could give me back my beer. I’ll be grateful.”

“What beer?” He queried with fake innocence, liking his pouty lips.

“That’s one you are emptying with...” He huffed when Shepard was tonguing the ring of the bottle, staring at him with that smirk. “...Glutton.” he pursued, heat in his cheeks.

“Oh, that’s one, Major?” He shook lightly the bottle. “It’s a good...” He licked the ring again. “…One, really fresh.” He hummed appreciatively and took another mouthful of the liquid.

“Yeah, and it’s **my** beer.” He said with eyes full of lust.

“Too slow Major. It’s **mine** , now.”  Shepard bit the ring and smiled at Kaidan, backing away with it.

“I know what you are doing. If you think, I let you go with that one then, you are wrong!” He said with an amused tone.

It was rare to see a playful Shepard, the man was always busy with his data pad, whoring himself out into work, forgetting he had a lover.  
Forgetting he was a human who needed to sleep and eat. In the morning, you could find Shepard’s dead corpse, snoring on the desk, pillowing datapad, red marks on his cheeks. Kaidan had never made criticism. He understood it. Although he felt neglected, and had to use his right hand to comfort his little boy in the shower. But, when they were starting to work together on Specters files it was pleasant… They could be both workaholics without seeing the time passed.   
  
And afterwards, in the morning, you could find not one but two dead corpses snoring, and pillowing datapads. He cherished these moments, even if his neck and back ended up sore.

  
He approached Shepard and trapped him in his arms, against the countertop. The man didn’t do anything to escape, he stayed there, smiling and staring at his trapper.  
“The beer” Kaidan whispered in Shepard’s ears.  
  
The man laughed softly and gave in. Kaidan took it and drank it and quickly frowned. It was losing his coolness.

“We have to finish it, or it will be a waste.”  
“Take the rest.”  Shepard chortled soflty trying to get out of the embrace, but his lover didn’t let him go.  
“Already backing away, Commander? I thought you liked challenge.”

  
Shepard knitted his brow and smirked, a knowing smile which said “challenge accepted.”

Kaidan took another mouthful and pushed his lips on Shepard. The younger man moaned and parted his lips letting the cool liquid slip into it. Thin droplets were escaping of his gasping mouth.

Lips bitten, nose and wet tongue tracing his neck, Shepard hummed and hooked up his right -bare- leg on Kaidan’s hips.  
With his left hand, he ruffled Kaidan’s hair who grunted.

“Does it hurt?” He asked knowing his haircut was due to the L2 implant.

“Not at all, it’s okay, don’t worry.” He said so, pecking back his lover. “Now let’s turn our attention to my bottle.”

“Your bottle?” He smirked, darting his look on Kaidan’s pants. “That bottle, Major?” he playfully rolled his hips on Kaidan.

“I… I was talking about the beer.” He laughed, blushing and fumbling on his words. “Not that’s one…but yeah…that one too…needs attention.”

“Then, you won’t mind if I foam it while I’m shaking it?” He said so rolling again his hips. A sweet friction thought the L2.

“Be careful, it’s like champagne, you can get hit on the eyes with the cork.”

They laughed at their bad lines and locked their gaze together, eyes filled with desire.

Kaidan caressed silently his face, smiling like an idiotic lover, tracing his jaw line and his lips. Heat was filling Shepard’s cheeks; he faked a cough and looked away, fixing a point in the kitchen, obviously intimidated. The biotic felt like he could high-five himself, for giving such feelings to his boyfriend.

  
He passed the beer to him and unbuttoned Shepard’s shirt, kissing each time the skin unveiled; he didn’t take off completely the cloth but dropped it under his elbow. After that, he pushed back the younger man on the countertop, taking back the bottle and spilling on his body the juice.

“What are you doing?” Shepard enquiried with amusement. "I'll be sticky!"

“Trying a fun way to drink **my** beer, and I loved it when you're sticky.” He kissed and sucked, roaming his mouth on the chest. “Taste good.” He said, rubbing softly and circling a nipple with the edge of the bottle. He played with it, pinching it and tugging on them, making moan his boyfriend while sucking on his neck. Shepard didn’t like to be so vulnerable, so he pushed away Kaidan and cornered him; the biotic's back was now pressing on the countertop.

“My turn.” He said with a hoarse voice. He started to caress with both hands the top of his body and slided lower and lower, still caressing in his descent. He unbuckled the belt; and pulled roughly away his pants. “Nice tent, mind if I set my camp here” A smile curled on his lips as he leaned in and licked the hard length under the boxer shorts.

“Go ahead…” The man said out of breath. Seems like he regained his composure, Kaidan thought, but damn, he wished he could have a view of Shepard behind, with the way he kneeled, he was wearing a shorts. He could have a nice piece of view there.

Shepard touched him with gentleness, taking the form of his penis with all his hand. Then, scratched it with the tips of his nails and pinched it making gasp the man.

“St-op, teasing me….”

“Patience….” Shepard said so, stroking with one finger the wet spot, he loved it when he was controlling the situation.  
Triumphantly, he yanked the boxer and Kaidan’s erection bounced joyfully out, almost hitting Shepard's face.  
“I told you, like champagne” he laughed nervously. The younger man blinked and paused a moment, then smiled.

Kaidan watched him and drank timorously his beer. Then, Shepard lifted his eyes and stared at him, while caressing around his groin, he smiled innocently.  
Kaidan loved those eyes. They were like green garnet, staring right into your soul. Tawny eyes looked down to beryl eyes, no exchanging words, just knowing look, he spilled some beer on his cock and let Shepard lick and suck out the droplet.

“G-god….”

His length was wrapped by wet heat, tongued, sucked and grazed with teeth in the same time. It was shorter than Shepard, but thicker.  
Afterward, a hand stroked him and a head tilted on the side, letting him see his cock being greedily sucked up and down by pouty lips.  
Touching in the same time his balls, Shepard rolled it between his fingers, squeezed it, making long with breathless eagerness the biotic.

Saliva was glittering under his chin and he had hard time to put his testicular in his mouth, so Kaidan spread more his legs, and sat at the edge of the table, permitting a better access.  
Shepard kept sucking his balls and caressing his legs, sometimes caressing his brownish hole, humming and savoring appreciatively.  
  
“Such a long time...” The older man huffed, patting the younger one head, “w-worth to wait.” 

 ** _Pop_** sound was heard as Shepard let go; And emerald eyes were glaring at his as he bit the head of the hard flesh.

“Ouch! You…” Kaidan scolded tenderly and glanced down. “Always playful…but this one is not enough tough for your teeth” He said so caressing Shepard’s chin. “Wet…”

Shepard without saying anything held a stare between them and scratched the erection, backing and forth the skin of his penis, licking the top where white droplets were leaking; he blatantly looked at Kaidan while doing so, pink tongue sensuously wiggling around and hands encircling the base of his shaft. This latter fight the urge to _fuck_ his mouth; it was an acknowledged competition, which one would be the first one to lose it -the loser- and which one would get the beer –the winner. He knew Shepard liked to control the situation, but he also knew he liked to **be controlled**.

“My turn.” He said so with dark eyes, full of lust. He put his bottle aside and with his big hand on Shepard’s biceps yanked him at his level. He pushed him onto the countertop, sprawling him on it. Shepard grunted and felt a big body crawling on him. Kaidan was now on the table, on top of him.

Shepard stretched out automatically his legs around his waist, and was caressing Kaidan’s hairless chest. Yes, he liked to be submit, but didn’t like to admit it. So, Kaidan took back the beer, and spilled on Shepard chest. He lowered his head and deepened their kiss, taking advantage of sliding his hands under Shepard’s red shorts, red short shorts. He even wished the man was wearing long socks with these shorts, another kink he would like to try another time, with why not a rugby ballon ?

He scraped his ass, roaming his tongue all around, licking away the beer on his chest and stomach, sucking his bare legs, roaming his hand around his groin. And then Shepard lifted his pelvis and let the biotic taking off the shorts. A full erection in all his glory could be seen, Shepard hidden his face with his fists, and was breathing hard, being seen in this position was arousing him and Kaidan knew it.

“You give up?” Kaidan queried.

“Never” Shepard retorted with conviction, still without watching him.

“Are you sure? I can see, you are falling apart, Commander.”

Shepard took away his hand from his face and stared with a defiant look his lover.  
He pushed himself up on his elbow and said slowly: “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Sure. I have a trump card…”

“Which is?” he asked dubiously.

“Well, Commander…I know around here” He reached for Shepard back and touched his big ridge *****   “it’s a sensitive spot, your erogenous zone.”

“Nice try, Major, but it’s not all the time, sensitive.” Shepard said so, pushing away quickly his hand before the skin reacts to the stimulation.

“Then I’ll be fair-play, I let my opponent some chance to counter-attack." Kaidan smiled, and started to caress Shepard’s stiff erection, the man opened slightly his mouth, and closed his eyes.

As long as you don’t touch my back, Shepard thought lowering and relaxing himself on the countertop. When the slow friction started to accelerate, he opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Kaidan, his moan were going to crescendo as Kaidan _literally_ slapped his erection with his flap hand. Tearful eyes, curled toes, body shuddering, he was almost close.

“Shit” he muffled while getting the cock slapped, sweet mistreat, he even wished, his length was wrapped in a red ribbon, and was punished with a plastic ruler.

“Ruler?” Kaidan enquiried. Whoops, did he say it out loud? “Do you want me to slap your erection with a ruler, Shepard?” Kaidan added with a smirk. "Or do you want to drink the beer with your other mouth?” Kaidan took the beer and rubbed it around Shepard’s hole. The man shuddered, anticipating the invasion of the intruder, but Kaidan didn’t push it. Surprisingly, Shepard grunted in frustration;  
He wanted to feel the ring right in his ass, and the liquid flooding his inside. Just having these thoughts, hit all his buttons. As if he read his mind, Kaidan flipped him onto his knees, lifting his butt and rimming him.

“It’s gonna hurt, not lube there.” He said out of breath, with a hint of anxiety.

“Don’t care, just push it!” Before my reason return, he thought.

“Cannot.”

“Why!?” Shepard asked angrily, almost fisting the table.

“Admit I won and I will put it.”

“You….” Shepard huffed in frustration, and bit his lips. Silence...followed hastily by a curse. “FINE! Okay! You won.”

“And…?”

“And…. You are the best? What do you want me to say?” The younger man cringed and was almost whining. “I swear, when my head’ll cool off, you gonna p- _AH_!” - to make him and his fierce proud shut up, Kaidan pushed the bottle of the ring right in Shepard’s ass and filled him with the rest of the beer, while saying: “Drink it 'til the last drop, Shepard. You asked for it.”

It was painful, but in the same time blissful. The weirdest kink, yes. But no regrets.  As Kaidan upped and down the bottle crammed in his butthole, he moaned, accommodating himself to the new and welcome stranger, clutching and curling his fingers on the sliding surface. _Squishy, squishy sounds_ were heard. He writed, pleading "H-harder...Please?" , "as you wish" his lover replied with great ease.  
  
The biotic watched his man clamping on the bottle. Few times, Kaidan stroked himself, or tried to maintain steadily Shepard's butt in place while cramming him with the bottle.  
Then, the half-sob relief tore out of his throat, the electric and extastic release making him limp, all the stress and the sex deprivation Shepard kept, were splattering on the countertop.  
His cock creaming in his hand which he was pumping restlessly. He quivered, pupils dilated, tears falling down on his cheeks, harsh breath leaking out of his feverish mouth.

Then, he dropped clumsily his ass, laying his head on the table and trying to regain his composure.  
A harsh pull was felt, a throbbing pain and cool air passed, he sucked for air as he felt the emptiness.  
  
“Sorry, you were tightly clutching at it.” His lover said as he caressed Shepard’s sides.  
  
Feeling the guilt and his reason crawling back, Shepard apologized “Sorry too…I yelled at you...”  
"No harm, no foul. I knew you were stressed." The L2 chortled.  
“That's not a reason, and...you didn’t come.” Shepard lifted his head, searching for the eyes of his lover.  
  
“Yes, I did. On your ass.” He chuckled nervously and blushed. “Sorry.”  
“There’s no mo-ah…” He stopped in mid-sentence, feeling the liquid pouring down between his thighs. Blushing, he shouted a “Don’t watch!” to Kaidan.

“Too late, and …it’s a **nice** view” Kaidan whistled, brushing with his finger the puckering hole.

“Damn it…Bury me.”

“Not yet." Kaidan bent and licked with eagerness the liquid flowing out of a startled Shepard.

"I knew you were a pervert....." He huffed.

"Only with you. And, the loser has to drink ‘Blasto Beer’,  there is a whole pack in the fridge.” Kaidan snickered.

“Oh no, really? Not that big stupid jellyfish...” He glared at the fridge, cursing under his breath “Who brought that?”

“James.”

“Damn him…”

“And you have to finish the whole pack, Commander. Six purplish juice, 'til the last drop.”

"I will never ever touch your beer....."

"Wise decision, Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> Big ridge* read the following story to learn more about his sensitive spot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/731767  
> Kudo and reviews are welcomed. Renasy is french, any remarks are welcomed.  
> So ! Don't touch Kaidan's beer ! Or you gonna pay the priiiice ! Heavy risk.
> 
> (This work is unbeta'ed and has frequently corrections by the author itself to provide a better and fluid reading)


End file.
